Many modern body care products contain chemicals that have been identified as irritants or toxins. Even if only present in small amounts, the cumulative effect of continued exposure to irritants or toxins is thought to be detrimental over a period of time. Some toxins such as propylene glycol and aluminum have been linked to diseases like cancer and Alzheimer. The Inventors have formulated a multiuse cosmetic formulation to provide consumers with skin care products which do not contain skin irritants, toxins or preservatives but still provide the desired cosmetic results.